Forbidden
by xxxBaka-Monoxxx
Summary: oneshot, what happens when sirius and lily evans are trapped in a broom closet warning Explict lemon above 18 only


Disclaimer content :

I am not the author of harry potter and no way i own him, so get lost and talk to the lawyer if you want to .

WARNING:

Explicit Lemon content so only above 18 only, read at your own risk.

* * *

Sirius Black was bored and hungry and that is not a very good combination, his friends will clearly tell them that, so we find him in the middle of the night wandering the hallways to the kitchen muttering to himself.

"Bloody James" said Sirius "taking the invisibility cloak with him on his patrol, like he needed that as he is head boy, why the hell he needs it is beyond me unless he plans to snog Evans under it"

He knew that they were going out and for once Prongs was minding his rules which he had always moaned about since that mean no more pranks or hexing Slytherins which was not cool at all. he suddenly stopped since he heard footsteps from around the corner, and before he could turn somebody literally walked into him and lost their balance and pulled him down with them.

"OW" cried the two students, after blinking the stars out of his head he saw a literal mane of red hair, who was cursing so much that he might blush and he does not blush easily.

"Bloody hell Black" cried the girlfriend of his friend and currently a temperamental Lily Evans who was glaring at him and said "Get of me ".

Sirius looked down and saw they were lying in a compromising position with him on top of her and with a mischievous streak a mile wide which he had to suppress for James and seeing it as payback he could not help but comment "but Evans "Sirius drawled "you were the one who pulled me down with you, I did not know you were this feisty, no wait scratch that I already know you are feisty but damn this is fast.

Lily who was turning red as he spoke each sentence finally growled out "Black if you don't get off me this instant i will hex you so bad that your grandchildren will feel it, NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OF ME"

Grinning Sirius stood not wanting to feel her hex since he and James had six years experience with them, they do tend to hurt a lot and surprisingly like a gentleman even held out his arm for her, lily who glared at his proffered hand took it.

"So what are you doing here Evans thought you were patrolling with Jamesy " asked Sirius,

Lily rolled her eyes and replied "A question i like to ask you Black, what exactly are you doing out here in the middle of the night and give me one reason why i shouldn't give a week's worth of detention"

"Well I was bored and hungry so I was going to the kitchens "replied Sirius and asked "so what are you doing out i thought that patrol duties were over an hour ago"

Lily blushed and averted her eyes muttered something, Sirius who heard bits of it grinned broadly and said "sorry Evans did not quite catch that ". Cursing she again said "I said that I am hungry since I missed dinner and was going to the kitchens, happy."

"Very happy and what a coincidence I am heading there myself, want to come" said Sirius in that barking laugh of his. Lily sighed and agreed to it. After a refreshing late night snacks given eagerly by the house elfes ("bless them" said Sirius) , as they were heading back lily asked "why did you miss dinner, Black"

"Oh I was a little too busy snogging that hot ravenclaw from sixth year, you know the one with the big che-" said Sirius nonchalantly ."Too much information Black" said a flaming lily who was blushing to her roots. "And what about you Evans why did you miss dinner, don't tell me you were too busy snogging prongs "inquired Sirius, lily blushed redder that ever if that was possible confirming Sirius.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh which echoed in the corridor lily immediately shushed him saying they will be found, regaining himself he said "Nah I got this" and showed her the marauders map to which lily rolled her eyes and muttering typical boys and their pranking items and "where is prongs by the way, thought he will be with you"

Lily sighed and said "oh he is a bit tired an-",

Sirius whistled and said "Damn Evans you really are feisty, to think you tired James out", lily shrieked "GET YOUR MIND OFF THE GUTTER BLACK and as I was saying he did patrol and had to do a bit of work in cleaning the trophies that peeves had a brilliant idea they would make great musical instruments and smashed the whole lot of them before McGonagall stopped him, he had to clean the whole mess up and was dead tired and so went to sleep" and suddenly both froze they could hear wheezing and sure enough when they consulted the map they saw filch coming straight to them

Lily acting quickly seized Sirius and dragged him to a broom cupboard further down the hall ignoring the one near them because in their wandering they had come near moaning myrtle bathroom and saw that she had flooded the bathroom again meaning filch will most likely clean the room for a few hours and they need a better cover

opening the door she and Sirius went inside the cramp room and shut the door and non verbally sealed the room and turned around and nearly gasped out loud Sirius's face was mere inches from her own and it really did not help he had a very handsome face.

Sirius unaware of her thoughts asked "so Evans any idea how long we will be here" then they both heard Filch's scream of rage at myrtle and peeves and the whole student body in general and heard the caretaker starting to furiously mop the floor, lily shook her head and commented dryly "well it could take a while"

An hour passed and both lily and Sirius started to feel restless and stiff and it was getting a little too hot for their liking, finally Sirius muttered with gritted teeth "Evans stop moving around especially your leg"

"what has it got to do with my le-"said lily before blushing like mad as she had shifted her leg and brushed against something hard and hot and guessing what it stopped moving and finally said "can't you try to control yourself black" Sirius muttered "Evans might I remind you that I had been SNOGGING a hot ravenclaw and last time I checked, you're a girl irrespective of the fact that you are my best mate's girlfriend and might I add have the same chest as that ravenclaw and have been pushing it to my chest for the last hour"

Lily blushed crazy and started to back off which was not saying much since there is hardly any room there without disturbing any of the contents and she really did not want to deal with filch with the way he had been shouting.

Lily sighed and tried to move further back but was only making matters worse finally she sighed and simply asked "Black did u think of any ways to calm that raging hormones of yours"

"Believe me Evans I tried everything, hell I even imagined snivellues in a swimsuit and bikini, it is not helping with your moving around" growled out Sirius this is so embarrassing not to mention that this is his best mate girlfriend not that he had snogged other guys girlfriend before but that is beside the point.

Lily let out another sigh ignoring the image of her ex-best friend and said "I am going to hate this but just hug me, we might have more room to stand"

Sirius looked at lily as if she was from another planet but agreed with her and hugged her by looping the hands on the small of her back. Both were blushing like crazy but relieved that they at least got to move around to ease their stiff joints. Sirius stiffened feeling two soft objects crushing to his chest and lily was no better feeling Sirius's rock hard chest and abs from his quidditch training and thought "Damn James must really push his team so hard because he got the same built as James and James was no slouch".

Sirius slightly cleared his throat uncomfortably and asked "so... how is it going with prongs, he treating you okay"

"Yeah better than I expected, don't tell him but I seriously starting to regret that I didn't accept his date far earlier" replied lily with a sweet smile thinking of James

"Well that will make his day and I am Sirius not serious" said Sirius with a slight grin, lily groaned and said "black that pun got old ages ago"

"Lily flower that pun will never get old "said Sirius with a charming grin, while thinking "_hey if can't control those hormones might as well join them i wonder what lily could do with how James always coming to the common room with a million watt smile_"

Lily shivered at that nickname and got silent but so did Sirius who knew that lily hated uncomfortable silences and was waiting for his chance.

Lily was thinking about their previous conversation to find a topic to attest talk and she was running out of ideas and finally slightly groaned and thought "_this is so not good, might as well try and snog the idiot and can blame it on the bloody hormones_"

"So Sirius you really think that breasts are big" asked lily in a would be casual voice to which Sirius gave his Cheshire grin and said "hormones finally got to you eh" lily groaned louder burying her face into his chest but slightly nodded.

Sirius going on full play boy mode started to sensually caress her back with his hands while replying "oh yes Evans it is very true"

Lily meanwhile was trying not to groan at his hands attention and thought "_well he certainly is a player if he could just have me groaning just with his hands_" and muttered "Black one minute" and pointing the door with her wand muttered "**muffliato**" seeing Sirius's intrigued look she said "it is a spell to prevent eavesdroppers and will mute our sounds considerably"

Baffled Sirius asked "and you did not use it earlier because..." lily looked sad for a moment and muttered "it is Severus spell I really did not want to use but ..."and trailed away. Sirius was miffed for two things seeing the sad look on lily's face and that he had to kiss a girl while using **his** spell but seeing the look on her face, he gently caught her chin lifting it slightly and kissed her full force.

Lily looked surprised for a moment but started responding to him slowly and thought "damn he is a good kisser nowhere near James but damn" and groaned when his hands started to get bolder.

Meanwhile Sirius was in heaven he recently had been snogging only fan girls but lily was another matter altogether and for a fleeting moment thought that James was a really lucky guy, but banished that thought for more important matter such as the red head he was currently kissing, felling adventurous he lowered his hands and cupped her ass.

Lily groaned and broke the lip lock and said "Black did you have to do that" while Sirius grinning mischievously "but Evans you got a cute butt" and started kneading them " and a firm one as well " lightly swatting her ass.

Lily yelped and unconsciously thrust her chest at his rock hard chest and slightly glared at him but was breathing heavily with tinge of red on her face.

"Black we don't exactly have a lot of room with these things and you want to grope me now" said a red faced lily who was not meeting his eyes

Sirius slightly laughed and said "actually Evans I got a good idea for that but i need your wand" and Lily raised an eyebrow asked "and where is your wand", to which Sirius replied nonchalantly "I left it in the dorm room"

Lily looked at him incredulously and said "are you nuts with many Slytherins wanting to have a go at you, you come out wand less and defensele-...oh"

For Sirius bored with the conversation already had reached her inner coat pocket and was slightly nudging her left breast with the back of his hand and took out her wand. Lily was too stunned to react and merely looked at him to which he replied cheekily "damn Evans yours breasts are firmer than they look" Lily snapped out of her stupor and slightly swatted him on the head and muttering that his better be worth this and was looking at him expectantly

Sirius grinned and pointed the wand to a nearby broom and said "**reducio**" and started shrinking everthing in the room and soon there was a slightly spacious room .

Lily merely growled and asked "and why did you not simply do that in the first place"

"Now only thought about it, it is amazing what you can think with your head, right?" said Sirius impertinently.

Lily could not control her giggling and said in a teasing voice "yeah but you are clearly thinking with the head in your pants, not your own big head"

"but dear lily flower all my best ideas come from there and now where were we" said Sirius in a thoughtful tone and then turning to Lily with a lustful gaze that made her shiver and said "ah yes, now I remember, come Evans time to show you how big my other head is" all the while removing his top uniform and was soon topless. Lily was flushing at his answer and between that and ogling at his abs she did not see him get closer kissing her full on the lips and started kneading her ass and soon she was kissing him with equal fervour. The two stayed like this for quite a while, ravaging each other's mouths as they moaned and sighed in unison, each one firmly groping the other's back with their hands.

And finally Sirius broke his kiss and said "you know Evans I thinks you are underdressed" all the while kissing her neck and started to removing her cloak, lily groaned when Sirius kissed her soft spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder, to which Sirius started to mercilessly attack her at that spot causing her to moan which was getting slightly addictive and soon started to go lower as each button of her shirt was removed and stepped back as soon as he removed her shirt and saw her in her bra and skirt and whistled slightly and placed his hand on her right breast fondling her and said "damn Evans, your are so hot what is your cup size they are so soft and yet firm"

Lily was moaning with sweat coming down her blushing face and managed to mutter out "D cup" and was soon lost to the euphoria of Sirius hand as they massaged her breasts through the material

"_damn it James was never this talented in this_" thought Lily and soon lost the that thought as she almost groaned out loud when Sirius kissed the upper part of her cleavage she pushed him back slightly and reached behind her back to remove her hook and was slowly and sensually removing them all the while watching Sirius's hungry gaze

He groaned and as soon the garment was out of view started to tease her by kissing top of her breast and slowly started circling her right nipple with his tongue while the left hand was attending her unoccupied breast. She groaned and whimpered "Sirius stop teasing me already".

In answer to this he took her right nipple to his mouth all the while sucking it like a baby. Lily hugged his head and pressed his head closer to her breast to increase the sensation all the while moaning his name soon he left the breast with a thin layer of saliva which as soon it hit the cold air the nipple started to harden and started to give the same treatment to her left breast soon he left her chest and started to remove her lower clothes

Lily understanding this started unbuckling his pants and as soon as she say his things she got wide eyed, Sirius seeing her reaction laughed and said "see Evans I told you I was big"

Meanwhile lily absently nodded her head and thought_ "wow, he certainly thicker than James_"

Sirius positioned lily and impaled her slowly, lily eyes stung and got a little wide as she was stretched to the limit and soon she and sirus started a rhythm and were moaning and groping each other,

"yes Sirius yes faster" moaned lily "harder" while increasing her own pace finally Lily was able to feel a tightly wound spring unwind and she screamed while muffling it in Sirius chest while Sirius was pounding her with abandon and said "I am going to cum Evans " grunted Sirius

"Don't come inside me Sirius" moaned lily and pulled it out of her and swallowed his member bobbling his head and massaging his balls to make him come faster and soon Sirius blowed his load directly into Lily's mouth and was astonished when she swallowed it and said "hmmmm a little salty black maybe you need to cut down on your junk food"

"Damn that was so cool Evans"

They checked the map to find filch has already left and soon they gathered their clothes and left the room making a break to the common room just as dawn approaches

"Bye Evans that was awesome maybe we ought to do it again sometime" said a grinning Sirius he finally understood prongs million watt smile

Lily just giggled and this and shook her head at him and said "call me Lily I think you earned it"

"only if you call me Sirius or Padfoot" replied Sirius

"Deal"

* * *

Well guys this is it review time give me feedbacks and i can improve my writings as well as any idea you want me to implement


End file.
